What could've been?
by Augusta Moonlight 2
Summary: What if Lily survived. What if Snape had taken Harry in like a son. What would have happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Everyone,**

 **I have never written or even came up with idea for Harry Potter. This story was beautiful written and always had a way of answering my questions. I was watching the movie and an idea for this iconic story finally came to mind. I hope you like it even though I feel that I will be challenging the original story line. So please sit back and enjoy.**

 **Review if you like**

 **Augusta**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Chapter 1 - Snape POV-

When I joined the dark forces I wasn't doing it because I believed in the message. I join because I wanted to get away from my reality. Lily Evans, my ex best friend, was getting married to James Potter. The news hit me like a thousand bricks and I felt my whole world crumble. The love of my life was marrying the one person that made life all that much less bearable for me. A part of me was happy that she was settling down with a man that worship the ground she walk on. However I long and dreamt for me to be that man. It wasn't meant to be. So I join the others that were siding with Tom Marvolo Riddle also known as Lord Voldemort.

He was a half blood spewing pureblood thoughts. Everyone in my house was to weak minded to see the truth. I did from the beginning and for that reason the Dark Lord confided his every thought to me. I moved quickly through the ranks becoming his first hand. The longer I was busy doing dirty work the less my mind could think. The longer I spend working on potions the less time I had to imagine what could've been. I like that, actually I long for that. However being first hand had its disadvantages, I knew when and who they were gong to hit. Majority of the time I didn't care, nor did I voice opinions. But when I found that Lily was next in line, I didn't know what to do. I just knew that I needed to do something. So I went to the only man that could help me. Under the pretense of needed some potions items, I fled to Hogwarts. I saw the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, come toward me that dark spring night. His quizzical blue eyes stared at me as I told him what was to come. He rose an eyebrow at me and shook his head before saying.

"The prophecy did not speak of a woman. It speaks of a boy born in July who will bring his downfall."

I inhale deeply and answer in a broken tone.

"He thinks its her son. He going after them…hide her, hide them. Please I beg you."

Dumbledore took a carefully step toward me his blue eyes staring at me hard. His long white beard blowing in the cool air as he said,

"And what do you give me in return Severus?"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing wasn't James Potter Dumbledore pride and joy. Wasn't he the glory of the order, he should be rushing to hid them and not asking me for something in return. However I knew the longer I stood here, the less time Lily would have. So without thought I stood straight and whispered.

"Anything."

Dumbledore nodded at me and returned back to the school leaving me to exhale deeply. So the arrangements were made to protect them and Dumbldore ask me to become a professor at the school. I told the Dark Lord and he wish me well, saying that I would a spy within the walls. How right he was, just not for the people he thought.

When the day came that Dumbledore asked me to visit him at the astrology tower, I knew. I lean against the wall and said,

"You promise me that they would be safe."

Dumbledore grab the doorframe and hushed out.

"James placed his trust in the wrong hands much like you did. The attack came in the wee hours of the morning, th…"

I didn't wait for more, I apparate quickly to Godric Hallow. I walked into the house and saw the debris of the attack. The air left my lungs as I look around the place. No one could survive this, and that's when I heard it. The cry of young baby and before I knew it I was racing forward. I saw James laying on the ground, dead. He had been my enemy and my rival as long as I could remember, but I never wish this on him. I pressed my body against the wall slid my way toward the room where the crying was coming from. When I step into the dim lit room, my heart sank to my stomach. Lily was sprawled out on the floor. I ran toward her and fell onto the carpet. I pulled her body close to me when I felt her faint breath across my skin. I narrow my eyes and slowly flip her over to face me. Her faces was covered in bruises but her emerald eyes were glazed over as she looked at me. I shookily said,

"Lily?"

"Se…Severus."

"How…How are you alive?"

"Please…please pppp…protect….Harry."

Then she fell limply against my arms. My heart stop but as I held her close, I felt her weak heartbeat. I had to get her help and quickly. I scoop her up into my arms and turned to see her baby boy, Harry. His emerald eyes stared at me, wide. I walked toward him, took his hand and whispered.

"Everything is going to be okay. I swear."

Then with Lily in my arms and Harry chubby little hand in mine, I quickly apparate to Mungo's hospital. As the doctors of the hospital ran to treat Lily. I was left in the lobby with Harry. I could hear the world outside rejoice that the Dark Lord was gone and that the Potter boy had been the one to stop him. I looked down at him and whispered.

"The world will know you as the boy who lived. All shall you know your name. You have a long path in front of you but be certain that I'll be here for you and your mother. I promise."

Then I held Harry close as he slowly closed his eyes and his breathing became even. A chapter had finished and another was being written.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi Everyone,**

 **I hope all of you enjoy Chapter one. I really hope all of you will stick along for the ride. So lets see where Chapter two goes. Sit back and enjoy**

 **Review if you like**

 **Augusta**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter Two - Lily POV-

My eyes drank in the sweet face of my little Harry. I stared at his rosy plump cheeks and heard his soft breathing. As my eyes travel to his forehead, I saw his scar. It reminded me of that horrible night.

James was playing with Harry on his toy broom. I was trying to read a book, but I was distracting by watching the two of them play. Then came a knock at our door. I looked at James, confused. Everyone knew that if they wanted to stop by they had to give fair warning. James quickly scooped Harry into his arms and I stood up from the couch. James gave Harry to me and whispered in my ear.

"I love you Lily…go to the bedroom and do not come out."

I wanted to protest with him and tell him not to worry. Surely it was Sirius or Lupin stopping by. That we had nothing to fear! However there was butterflies in my stomach and a worrisome feeling in my mind. I knew that whatever happen tonight will affect us all. So I placed a warm loving kiss on his cheek and rushed upstairs to Harry's room. I placed Harry in his crib and waited. I heard James shouted out

"Peter, what…"

I heard the fight beginning. The rush of feet running around. Then with sudden thud filled the air, my gut told me that it was James. With tears in my eyes I look at my baby boy. I was the last line of defense. The only one left that could protect him. So I quickly lean down and stared him and said.

"Harry…mama loves you. Mama loves you."

Then I rushed to the door and waited for the inevitable. With a sudden thundering light filled the air. The door flew open and I went flying with it. I felt as I hit the floor hard. My body ache and I heard the swift footsteps. I heard Harry cry but I was unable to move. Then with a flashing blinding light everything went still. I wanted to push myself up so I could do something to keep Harry safe. However my body refused to move but in the distance I heard the most beautiful sound, my baby boy crying.

After that everything went black, and I woke to a sight that I thought I would never see. Severus Snape smiling and holding my son.

As the thought left my mind, did I see from the corner of my eye the man of the hour. His black cloak was trailing soft behind and his dark black tunnel eyes were staring at me. I smiled at him as he settle himself onto a chair beside the bed. Today had been his hearing at the Ministry. Seeing him seating beside me must mean that everything is fine, but I had to ask.

"How did everything go?"

"Dumbledore vouch for me, and Fudge I guess didn't want to fight with him."

"So you're not going Azkaban."

"Not today Lily."

"Oh thanks Merlin."

Snape shook his head at me but his eyes fell to Harry. My eyes drop to see that Harry had woken up at hearing Severus voice. Harry immediately reached his arms upward, a sign that he wanted to be held. Severus smiled at him before leaning forward and picking him up. He nuzzle Harry chubby cheek with his nose and asked.

"Are you taking care of mommy?"

Harry gurgled at him in response and Severus let out low laugh. I watched the two of them and I still couldn't believe it. However I had another question that I desperately needed an answer to. I cleared my throat and asked.

"Was Sirius there?"

"Yes, he's hearing was before mine."

"How did it go? I know I told the Aurors that it was Peter voice that I heard and not Sirius. That he wasn't the one that betrays us but Peter is gone."

Severus looked down for a moment before exhaling.

"Black will not be going to Azkaban. There is not enough evidence to show that he had anything to do with Pettigrew's disappearance."

"That's wonderful."

"I have to take you're word for it."

"Severus."

"Lil, there's a lot of history between them and me. Though I never wanted any of this to happen, it doesn't mean that we're all friends."

"But once I talk to them everything will be fine."

Severus lean down and placed Harry back into my arms before lifting his sleeve up and showcasing his dark mark. My emerald eyes drop for a moment as he lean back and said.

"I'm a Death Eater to them, to them I should be Azkaban. There is to much bad blood between us. Something's will stay the way they are."

"No they won't! I want Harry to grow up with everyone that loves him. That he knows where he comes from and who there to support him. Sirius and Lupin are part of his family because they were brothers to James. You are going be part of that family because you're mine friend. You are the one that saved us both!"

He bit into his lip and nodded his head before saying.

"You're wish is my command. If need be I deal with Padfoot and Moony because I promise to be there for you guys."

I smiled at him as he lean down to kiss my forehead. I realize he linger there for a minute to long but I didn't question it. He slowly pull away and settle back into his seat as I reached for his hand. Once our hands entwined with one another, I felt a new beginning start.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi Everyone,**

 **How are you guys enjoying the story so far? This will be the last chapter of when Harry is little. After that my plan is to do each chapter as if it was a year. Things might change but so far that what I have in mind. So like always sit back and enjoy.**

 **Review if you like.**

 **Augusta**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Chapter Three - Snape POV-

"HARRY!"

My dark eyes searched the grounds of Hogwarts desperately looking for any indication of a bouncing black hair four year old boy. I knew I shouldn't have put him down but another professor had stop me for a quick chat, before I knew it Harry had become fussy in my arms. I needed to find him quickly, especially since Lily will be returning from wedding shopping soon. I could start to feel my heart pound in my chest rapidly when I finally spotted a familiar figure near Hagird's hut.

I rushed forward to see my little Harry kneel on the lush green grass. His little head tilted and staring at something. The closer I got to him I saw that he was staring at a green gardening snake. I was about to tell him to step away but that when I heard it. Harry started hissing as the snake rose a little of the ground and tilted its head to the side. I stood speechless. Harry was speaking Parseltongue! I was certain of it! But how? Only the heirs of Salazar Slytherin have that ability. My mind was racing as I watched Harry narrow his eyes at the snake and hiss louder.

"He had unusual abilities, doesn't he Severus?"

I turned my head quickly unaware that someone else was there. I stared into the warm blues of Albus Dumbledore. I nodded my head before asking.

"How? How can he speak a language that only Voldemort knew how to?"

"There's a lot of questions about that night. A theory of mine is that Voldemort placed some of himself into Harry. It of course was an accident, but that why those two might have connection to one another."

"You're not trying to tell me that Harry is going to become like Voldemort."

Dumbledore turned his head and looked at Harry for a moment before turning to meet my eyes. His eyes were warm and bright as he point at Harry and asked.

"You tell me?"

My eyes turned to look at Harry one more time. In the corner I watched how a baby mouse poke its head out of the grass as a snake slither away. Harry gave the snake a firm nod of his head before turning to look at the mouse. Then the sweetest brightest smile filled his face as he stood up and went toward Hagrid's hut. I drop my eyes to the ground before saying.

"I think he had Lily's soul and James strength to ever go down such a dark path."

"He had you're guidance as well Severus."

"I'm have dark history, Albus. I can't guide him to become a better man in the future."

Albus smiled at me and tilted his head before saying,

"Do you love him?"

"Of course I do."

"I mean as a son, even though he doesn't share your blood."

"He's my son. Despite what our world's said…he's my son."

"Then that all you need. Remember Severus, love is the most powerful magic there is."

My eyes turned back to Harry who was sitting on Hagrid's lap and petting that monstrous dog. I smiled as I nodded my head and said,

"Then I have to remember to guide him the best I can. Be there for him."

"You already are, Severus. To him, you're the most important man there is."

"I don't want to replace Potter."

"You're not, James will forever live in Harry. Lily will keep his memory alive but you're going to be the constant in Harry's life. Through it all you're going to be his father. Just be ready for the ride."

I chuckled as I took a step forward and shouted.

"Harry!"

I saw as his beautiful emerald eyes look toward me. A toothy grin filled his face as he jump off Hagrid's lap and starting running. I lean down just as he jump into my arms and I held him tight. I looked up to see Lily, my future bride, standing beside Albus smiling at the two of us. I felt Harry pull slightly away, his eyes that matched Lily's so well looked into my dark eyes. The word that escape his lips, made me feel like the richest man in the wizarding world.

"Daddy!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi Everyone,**

 **How are you guys? We are three chapters in, and here comes the fourth. Okay this chapter is going to be about Harry preparing to go off to Hogwarts. So I hope I don't disappoint. Let's see where this chapter takes us. Like always sit back and enjoy.**

 **Review if you like.**

 **Augusta.**

 **P.S. A big shout out to those that are reading this story. That what's keeps me motivated, thank you for all your support.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Chapter 4 - Snape POV-

My dark eyes looked around the empty Muggle street as Lily, Harry, and I walked toward the Leaky Cauldron. Lily had wanted to do a quick visit at her sister, Petunia Dursley before we headed to Diagon Alley. I despite going to visit Lily family, but Lily had been adamant that she wanted Harry to grown around family. So for an hour I sat in Petunia pristine stuffy living room, watching form the corner of my eye as Vernon Dursley narrow his beady eyes at me. Harry had it worst off than me because he had to make a conscious effort at getting along. Harry look at me and silently plead to go home. We both hated being in this house! Merlin! I wouldn't pretend to know much about Muggles but the Dursley surely had to be the most horrible kind. Anyway once my darling wife decided we could go, I jump up from my seat. Headed straight for the door with Harry in toll and Lily shouting a quick goodbye over her shoulders.

When we finally arrived at the tavern, I pull open the rusty door. The minute I did the noise of the tavern filled my ear and Harry took a careful step inside. The minute he did the noise vanished and all eyes fell on him. The same happen when Lily step inside with me beside her. You would think that after all these years we would be use to the stares. We weren't!

Lily and Harry would returns everyone warm embrace or shyly thank everyone for their kinds words. I would just give everyone a quick nod of my head and head on my merry way. As I walked ahead did I catch a purple turban materialize from the shadows. Harry spotted it as well before saying.

"Look Dad, I think Professor Quirrell has return from one of his trips."

"It appears so."

When I was away for the term, Lily and Harry would come and visit me often. Hence leading to Harry meeting particularly everyone that taught at Hogwarts. As we headed toward him, Quirrell tried to blend into the shadows. My eyes narrow for a moment when all of sudden my dark mark began to burn slightly before fading away as if nothing had ever occur. That hasn't happen in such a long time! So my dark eyes wonder to look into Quirrell's rich browns. An arrogant flame look back at me before being masked by shyness and insecurity. I was taken back but before I could even think of looking into his mind, his eyes shifted to look at Harry. I didn't like this, I didn't like at all.

"Tttt….tttimmme to take young…HHHarry school chopping, eh?"

Harry nodded in response as I placed my hand on Harry shoulder, and wrap an arm around Lily waist. I forced a pleasant smile on my face and said.

"Well we best be going, lots to buy. I'll see you at school."

Quirrell nodded mutely at me and we headed out to the tavern's courtyard. Lily rose an eyebrow at me as I went to tap in the secret code. Once the brick walls separated and we were grant access. Lily placed her hand into my and said,

"What was that about?"

"I don't know, but there something off with Quirrell."

"Severus don't be paranoid, you known that man since you started at the school."

Her emeralds look into my eyes and I nodded my head at her. How to tell her that my dark mark had burn after so many years. How to tell her that our son will be going to school and being taught by man that had clearly changed. I couldn't, mostly because I had nothing to back up my thoughts. So I just pressed a kiss on her cheek, her eyes closed and a warm smiled warmly her face

. Harry had already taken off toward the Broom Shop. Lily and I look at each other before heading toward the shop. I saw Harry with his nose pressed against the glass and almost drooling over the new broom on the market. He had been dropping hints since the beginning of June. Lily and I had already purchased him the new broom but we were waiting for tonight to give it to him. It would make a great birthday present. I placed my hand on his shoulder and he looked up at me. I smiled and said.

"We need to head over to Gringotts before getting your school supply."

"Can we go inside and just check it out, please Dad."

"I'm sorry son, but we need to get you're things together. Maybe during you're Christmas break we can stop by."

A defeated look overtook his features as he nodded his head. I wanted to tell him right then and there but that would ruin everything. So I let him lead me back to Lily and we all enter the Wizarding bank.

-Harry POV-

After we collect the coins that we were going to need, we headed back to the Diagon Alley. There I was drag each and every way for books, robes, uniforms, potion supply, etc. Finally mum lead me to Olivander's wand shop. I have waited 11 years for this moment. Mum and Dad walk in with me and waited, suddenly out of no where appear a average man with wild white hair. His cloudy blue eyes looked at mum and dad before looking at me. I felt slightly uneasy under Mr. Olivander's stare but a smile appear on his face. In voice that was calm and smooth did he finally speak.

"I wonder when I would be seeing you Mr. Potter"

I nodded my head at him as he walked toward a corner of the shop and said,

"It seem like only yesterday that your mother and both of your fathers were in here buying there first wand."

I blink at him as he began pulling thin boxes from the shelf. I turned to peek at mum, who wink at me. I turned my emeralds to dad who shrugged at me. I swallow as Mr. Olivander gave me a wand before standing a few inches away. I swallow and waved the wand. The drawers that covered one side of the wall flew out of their place and onto the floor. I gulp, put the wand down and instantly said.

"Sorry, so sorry."

Olivander dismissed my apologize and took off to another wall on the other side of the store. He pulled the box out and handed me the wand inside. I gulp before closing my eyes and waved. I heard the startling crash come from somewhere in the shop. I open my eyes and placed the wand back on table. Olivander tap his chin for a moment before his cloudy eyes became wide.

"I wonder."

Then he took off to the back of the store. He came back toward me and handed me the glossy black wand. The moment my fingers enclosed around it, it felt right. I felt as if warm light fill me and I waved it. A little spark appear before fizzed out. I knew I have found my wand. Olivander's outspoken words interrupt my quiet celebration.

"Curious, very curious."

I looked at him as he took the wand away from me, I already felt empty without it. He looked at it before turning to my dad and said,

"11 inches, holly and phoenix feather."

I watched my dad's eyes open wide before looking at me. I was completely lost so I ask.

"What's going on?"

"I remember every wand I ever sold Mr. Potter. The phoenix feather in your wand gave just one other feather. It's curious that you shall have this wand when its brother gave you that scar."

I blink at the old man, I couldn't believe my ears. My parents have never shield the truth from me. I knew that my biological dad had been killed trying to protect my mother and myself from one of the darkest wizard to ever roam our world, Voldemort. That Voldemort had wanted to kill me but had failed. That my quote on quote step dad had arrived on time to rescue us. I knew my history. I knew why everyone knew my name. I was the one that lived. So I inhaled and whispered.

"Voldemort."

"Oh we do not speak his name, but yes. I'm certain we are going to expect great things from you Mr. Potter."

With that Olivander headed toward his desk, package my wand and handed it back to me. Mum paid for it quickly and ushered me out of the store. Dad follow with the rest of my purchases. Since that was the last thing on my list, we decided to head home. When we arrived I rushed up to my room, and stared at my wand. How could I be holding the brother wand of the man that tried to kill me. That had killed my father. What did this mean? I was lost in thought when I heard a light knock on the door. I sigh out.

"Come in."

In step in my dad, his black cloak floating gently behind him. He walked toward the window of my room and looked out toward the horizon. We were silent for a moment before I started asking.

"Dad, what does this mean? Am I like him?"

My dad's dark eyes turned to look at me and shook his head. He bend down to my level and said,

"No Harry, you are not the Dark Lord."

"How can you be certain? I own the brother wand."

"The wand chooses the wizard Harry, and the answer is not always clear. But do you know what I see when I look into your eyes?

"What?"

"The same thing I see when I look at your mother, a strong warm loving soul."

"What if I'm destined to be a bad wizard? what if I end up in Slytherin?"

"Is it because there's not a witch or wizard that hasn't gone bad that wasn't in Slytherin?"

"I mean beside you dad, you're great but you don't have the kind of history I do."

"You're wrong, I do understand better than you think. Harry there so much that I wish I could tell you but you're still so young. You have nothing to fear, let life choose it course and you enjoy whatever is coming."

"So it doesn't matter where I'm place?"

"Whether it be Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw…that house will gaining a brilliant young wizard."

I smiled at my dad before I felt his arms wrapped around me. He ruffled my hair before pulling away and said,

"Come on, it you're birthday dinner. Sirius and Lupin are downstairs waiting for you."

I grinned brightly as I stood up form my bed and rushed off. To see my uncles at the bottom of the stairs next my mum and felt my dad stand behind me. I wasn't sure of what was to come but I knew, deep down, I'll be alright.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi Everyone,**

 **I hope all of you had a great week. Sorry for this chapter being late, but I was having a bit of difficulty with it. Anyway this chapter Harry arrives to Hogwarts. I know, finally! Anyway I hope I don't disappoint. Sit back and enjoy**

 **Review if you like**

 **Augusta**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter five - Snape POV-

My black eyes stared at my eleven year old son. He was jumping out of his skin as we stood on the platform waiting for the Hogwarts Express. His emerald eyes were wide as he watched everything that was happening. I never thought I would doing this, seeing my son go off to Hogwarts for the first time.

I felt Lily grasp my hand and lean against my side. I turned to look at her and she said,

"I miss him already."

"Lily, you know you can come to the grounds whenever you want."

"I know, I guess I feeling lonely."

"Well I do know of a potion that turn Harry back into a baby again, would that be okay with you?"

Lily giggled at me as she rose onto her tiptoes and peck my lips. I pulled away and held her tightly when from the corner of my eye I saw Lucius Malfoy staring at me. I turned my head to look at him and he gave me a curt nod. I returned it before returning my eyes to my own family. Its been many years since my dark eater days, but there always a pair eyes watching me. Thankfully those that were the highest and the darkest of us all were away in Azkaban, those that remain stayed a safe distance away.

I heard the train pulling into the station and Harry nearly jump out of his skin as he turned to look as his mother and I. I wink at him as he watched with wide eyes the impressive red and gold train come to a stop. Lily step away from me and said,

"Harry!"

Harry quickly turned and ran over to her as she grab his shoulders and said,

"Okay, you're ready?"

"Yes mum."

"Do you have everything?"

"Yes."

"I love you."

"I love you too mum."

"Behave yourself and visit your dad okay…and if you need me just send Hedwig and I'll there before you know it."

"I know mum."

Lily lean down and kissed his cheek. I walked over to him and he pushed his glasses up and looked at me. I think he was expecting another round of behave yourself and I'm right at the school if you need anything, but I knew my son. So I pulled him into a hug and said,

"Have safe trip to the school. I'll see you at the sorting ceremony."

"Okay dad."

I ruffled his hair and gave him a little push toward the train that opening its door for passengers. He jump in and turned to look at us. I pulled out my wand and wave it, his luggage immediately floated into the train. He smiled at us and shouted out.

"I love you mum and dad."

"We love you."

Then he disappear to find his compartment. Lily turned to me and took my hand, her emerald eyes were tear filled. I gently lifted my hand to cup her rosy cheeks. She grinned at me and said.

"I love you Severus."

"I love you Lily, take care and send me owl. I'll look after our boy."

She nodded as she lean up and kissed my gently and I slowly pulled away as I felt the air of dark invisible smoke surround me and take me to Hogwarts.

-Harry POV-

I step off the train with my new found friend, Ronald Weasley. I turned and spotted his red hair through the crowd. He smiled a nervously at me. I smile back excited, I have waited a long time for this moment. When suddenly I spotted Hagrid frame in the distance holding a lantern. He shouted out.

"First years follow me!"

I ran toward him with Ron close at my heels as I said,

"Hagrid!"

Hagrid looked down and smiled before saying.

"Harry, I knew I'll see you. Did you enjoy the train?"

"Yeah I did."

When Ron stop next to me and look at Hagrid, he whispered.

"Woah!"

Hagrid laughed and motion for us to follow the rest of the first years that were stumbling their way toward what look like boats. I climb onto one, Ron followed along with a few others. Then the boat came to life and sail it way through the dark waters and bright light ahead. When I saw the castle emerge from the dark fog, I smiled. This was my second home, I have spend a lot of my time here. I wasn't nervous about walking these grounds or the professor I would have. I was excited, I was finally here not to visit but to finally learn how to work my magic.

When the last of the boat dock on the wet grass, we all followed Hagrid toward the large wooden doors. He step aside and said,

"Climb the staircase, you see Professor McGonagall there."

Everyone climb the steps in a hurry and sure enough Professor McGonagall was there. Her sharp no nonsense brown eyes stared at each one of us. When her eyes fell on me I saw the smidge of smile come to her face. I returned it as she finally spoke in her authoritarian voice.

"Welcome first years to Hogwarts! You will now be sorted into your houses There are four houses. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. These houses will be like your family. Your achievement will earn you points and any rule breaking will lose points. Wait here, I'll call you we're ready."

She took a step away from us and I saw a boy with platinum blond hair step forward and look at me. He smirk at me and said,

"It true, the rumor on the train, Harry Potter Snape has to come to Hogwarts."

He walk toward me with sly look before motion chin at a couple of boys that stood next to him.

"That Crabbe and Goyle…and I'm Draco Malfoy."

Ron let out a small snicker, Draco dark browns turned to look at Ron and said,

"Need to ask who you are. Red hair and hand me down robe, you must be Weasley."

Ron glared at Draco before Draco turned to look at me and said,.

"You know that some wizards are better than others Potter…I can ensure that you don't meet the wrongs ones."

Then he stuck out his hand and waited for me to take it. I smirked as I looked at him and said.

"I can sort out the wrongs for myself, thanks."

Draco narrow his eyes at me but at that time Professor McGonagall returned. Everyone went back into their place as she said,

"We're ready now."

She lead our lot through the great hall and toward stool that was stood in front. She took a step onto the small stage and said,

"When I call your name. Step forward and I will place the sorting hat on your head. You would be sorted into your house, but first Professor Dumbledore will say a few words."

The man that I saw as my grandfather stood up from his seat and said.

"I have a few start of term announcements. First years, the dark forest is strictly prohibited. Our caretaker Mr. Flitch will like me to remain you that the 3rd floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bound for those that don't wish to die a most painful death. Thank you."

She unrolled a list of names and called the first. My emerald eyes dance to the table of teachers that sat in front of us. I knew them all and they all gave a smile or a small nod. I returned it but I was looking for my dad, this part I was nervous about. I spotted him talking to Proffer Quirrell. His dark black eyes were narrow as he nodded idly at the man that talked to him. At that moment my scar began burn, what in the world?! That has never happen before. My dad must of felt my eyes and looked at me. I blink him and he tilted his head. I could hear his silent question but I nodded my head at him. He frown slightly but nodded again. He return his eyes to look at Professor Quirrell as I turned to rub my scar.

Ron looked at me and said,

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

Then we heard Hermione Granger being called. The brown bushy hair girl that step into our compartment asking about a frog step forward. She was talking yourself as she sat on the stool and exhaled. The sorting hat hardly debated as it shouted.

"Gryffindor!"

She smiled as she jump out of the seat and ran toward the Gryffindor table. The Malfoy boy that I just meet, also when up. To no surprise he was sorted into Slytherin the hat didn't even touch his head. A few more names and then it was Ron turn. Ron swallow and walked toward the hat. He inhale as the hat shouted out,

"Ahhh! Another Weasley I know exactly what to do with you. Gryffindor."

Ron smiled and got up and ran off. I closed my eyes and waited for my turn. Sure enough after a few people have gone up. My name was called, Harry Potter Snape. I exhale deeply and walked toward the hat. I sat down and felt the hat drop to my head and before long it started speaking.

"Difficulty, very Difficult. Lots of courage, not a bad mind, hmmmm but where to put you?"

I felt my heart beat out of beat as the hat hum to itself and said.

"Slytherin sounds appealing when it comes to you Potter."

I felt my heart drop and my heart beat even more out of beat. The hat must of pick up on that because it said,

"Worry are we? Not Slytherin…it all here in your head…yes and Slytherin will help you on your way to greatness."

I swallow and closed my eyes. Why was I so worry? My dad is the head of Slytherin and he was great man. There is no reason for me to afraid but a part of me was. Whatever the hat decided, I will make peace. The hat hum to itself again before saying.

"If not Slytherin then…better be….."

I open my eyes and waited for the decision that will impact my life for the next seven years. That hat inhale a large amount of air and shouted out.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

I sigh out as the hat was pull away from head. I headed toward the Gryffindor table and sat down heavily. My emerald went to Dumbledore who reached for his cup and held it up. A smile played on his lips. I smiled back but my eyes searched for my fathers. When our eyes finally locked, he wink at me and bright smile on his face. That ease away all my worries. I knew everything was okay, that our bond as father and son still remain strong. As the food filled our plates and hall filled with sounds.

I started my first year at Hogwarts.


End file.
